the threesome
by pokemoncha
Summary: when fire returns from his journey through unova, he decides to visit his brother red. but what happens when he runs in on his brother and green having sex? oh boy... this can't be good. warning: greenxredxfire featuring fire as red's younger brother and is rated M for lemon.


**Voila! A little lemon I wrote, featuring fire as red's younger brother. Yeah, I know I should be working on my fanfic, but this just kinda popped in my head and I started writing it. it isn't beta read at all, so I apologize for any spelling errors. Anyway, enjoy your healthy portion of threesome poke porn.**

**Age green: 20**

**Age red: 20**

**Age fire: 16**

**Warning: this is rated M for obvious reasons. Don't like don't read. Greenxredxfire**

**Disclaimer: pokemon is not mine… sadly…**

…

Fire was walking towards the house of his brother, red. It had been a while since fire had last visited his brother, and he was curious how he was doing. Of course, red called from time to time, but it wasn't the same as visiting. Besides, he knew how protective red was over him, and if he didn't visit every once in a while, red would throw a hissy fit once he came back… which he probably would do now, since it had been a good 6 months. Well, it wasn't fire's fault (completely) because he had been in unova to study the pokemon that lived there.

When fire arrived he grinned, and opened the door. "hey, red!" fire called.

no answer.

Fire's grin faded into a frown. Red always answered when fire called out for him. Fire hoped it wasn't because red was mad at him for not visiting. However, as fire looked around, he saw red wasn't downstairs. 'maybe he's up…?' fire thought, and went upstairs to investigate.

He was, however, startled by a sound.

Fire stilled, and turned in the direction the sound came from.

"hmmm" there it was again. Fire decided to investigate.

When he stood in front of red's bedroom door, the sound was louder and more frequent.

'what in the world is he doing?' fire thought.

"hnn…"

Fire had enough of it. He decided he would take a look for himself, and he opened the bedroom door.

"hey red! What are…you…" fire froze at what he saw.

His brother was fully naked, lying on a bed with an equally naked green, who was currently giving him a blowjob.

"a-ah! F-f-fire! W-what are you doing here?" red stuttered, clearly embarrassed by the fact that his little brother had to see this. Green (who had released red's cock by now) smirked at fire. "hello there fire!"

Fire blushed madly. "I-I think I'm going to come back another time."

Green's smirk darkened. "no, fire. Why don't you just join us? It'll be fun!"

Both red and fire screamed at the same time: "WHAT?!"

"green! That's my little brother!"

"so?" green had now walked over to fire, who was frozen in shock at such a request. He yelped when green picked him up and threw in him bed, next to his older brother.

"g-green!" red whined.

"come on! it can only be better than anything we've done before!"

"b-but I've never done this before!" fire protested.

"what are you? A bunch of pussies?" green mocked. fire gasped when green undid his pants, slipped his hand in his boxers, and started stroking fire's still limp sex organ.

"g-green! T-this isn't-" red was cut off with a gasp when he felt green tease his own dick.

Fire's mind was in a haze. He didn't know one single body could feel something like this. His brother's old rival was teasing both him and red. It was completely wrong and disgusting, but it felt too good to even consider stopping green. Fire let out a throaty groan, as did red.

"see? It isn't that bad, is it now?" green said, knowing both of them were giving in. he released fire and red (both whimpering in protest) in order to undo fire of his clothing, leaving him as nude as green and red. He laughed. "I think it's time you two return the favor."

Fire swallowed and nervously looked at his brother, then looking back at green, as if asking what green meant with 'returning the favor'. He had a faint idea what green meant by it, but he wanted to be sure. He looked back at his brother who currently was heading for green's dick. When he gave the organ a slow lick, fire shivered. he looked at green who now, instead of smirking, smiled encouragingly. Fire hesitantly leaned forwards and joined red in licking green's dick.

Green shuddered. Feeling two mouths instead of one on his cock felt better than he had ever hoped. He groaned when felt one of the mouths wrap itself around the tip of his cock, slowly taking in more and more. He looked down. He was surprised to see it was fire who was going down on him, and while the teen had no experience whatsoever, he was doing a pretty damn good job. To make it even better, he felt red teasing his nipples. "fuck, fire… red…" he moaned. he had to stop them before they brought him too close. "okay, red… fire… you can stop now…"

Fire released green from his mouth. He wondered if he had done something wrong that caused green to stop him. He gulped when he felt someone push him down.

"fire, by who do you want to be fucked?" green asked.

Fire blushed madly at the question. "wh-what do you mean?"

"do you want to be fucked by red or by me?" green said.

"I… I…" fire gulped. "r-red…" fire whined.

Red smiled softly at fire. "don't worry about it too much fire, whoever you choose will be gentle."

Fire weakly looked at red, then at green, then back at red. Fire whimpered. "r-red, please…" he hugged his brother. he didn't trust green in being gentle. He had seen his brother limping before. He buried his head in his brothers chest.

Green chuckled. "well red, seems like you have the honor of fucking your brother."

Red glared at green. "shut up green." He gently stroked fire's back and kissed him.

Fire moaned softly into the kiss. It didn't feel forced. Instead it calmed him down a bit. He suddenly felt some fingers replace the lips on his lips. He eyed red confused, wondering why his brother had put his fingers on his lips. Red smiled. "suck on them, it will make things a whole lot easier." Fire gave the fingers a lick before taking them into his mouth. He didn't know how this would make things easier, but he trusted his brother. he let out a disappointed whimper when red removed the fingers, which turned into a gasp when he felt red's fingers at his entrance. he looked in his brothers eyes, frightened.

Red shushed him. "it's going to be okay fire, just relax." Fire nodded. Red pushed one finger in.

Fire hissed. He never felt something like this before. It wasn't like it hurt, but it wasn't a very pleasurable feeling either. It just felt strange. He felt someone caress his face. When he turned to look, he saw it was green.

"it's okay fire. It's always a bit strange in the beginning, but it will get better." Green smiled at him before pulling him into a kiss.

Meanwhile, red felt fire relaxing around his finger, so he wormed another one inside. Not too soon after another one.

At this fire's face scrunched up in apparent pain. He felt some tears building, but forced them back. Green picked up on fire's discomfort through the kiss, and pulled away in order to lower his head to tease his nipples with his mouth.

Fire groaned at all the sensations his body was currently experiencing. It felt incredible. He didn't care it were his brother and his ex-rival doing this to him, he only cared about how good this felt.

Red smiled. Fire was nicely relaxing around his fingers, and red felt like he was ready. He pulled out his fingers, which earned him a breathy whimper. He smiled at fire, before leaning over and whispering in his ear: "fire, I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt." He pulled away from fire's ear to look him in the eyes. "but it will feel real good after a while, I promise you. You just have to relax, okay fire? And tell me when I'm hurting you, then I'll stop immediately."

"I-it's going to h-hurt?" fire asked, scared. He didn't want to be hurt.

Red smiled at him. "not if you relax." And with that, he started pushing himself into fire. He groaned at fire's tightness. When he was fully inside of fire, he was concentrating more on not pounding into fire than anything else. God, it felt so great.

Fire on the other hand almost screamed out in agony. He felt tears run down his cheeks, and he gripped the sheets so hard he was sure he was tearing them. "r-red! Th-this hurts!" he managed to sob out.

Red kissed his tears away. "shhhhh…relax fire…" he said while rubbing soothing circles on fire's tights. When fire didn't stop crying he headed for his brother's dick. He heard fire gasp and the tightness around his own cock loosened significantly when he started stroking fire's dick. When he deemed it was safe to say fire's pain was fading into pleasure, he started moving, earning little gasps and moans from fire.

Green in the meantime had started sucking his own fingers, seeing that red was too busy comforting fire. He had been nice enough to let red concentrate on that, but now he wanted his own fair share, and fire was finally enjoying himself, moaning and mewling under red, so green stuck two fingers at once inside of red.

Red gasped when he felt the fingers inside of him, interrupting the pace he was going at. This got him some protesting whines out of fire.

"reeeeeed…" the younger boy moaned, clawing at red's back.

"come on red, you want to satisfy your brother, now don't you? Keep going." Green said grinning, he quickly removed his fingers and replaced them with his dick, slamming it into red.

Red groaned at the feeling of being penetrated, and bit fire's shoulder, emitting a moan out of the boy. green had hit his prostate right of the bat, that bastard. It didn't matter how red moved, there was always a wave of pleasure rippling through his body. He knew he wouldn't last long like this. This went on for a couple minutes, to the point red couldn't take it anymore. He let out a cry as he came.

Fire shuddered at the feeling of being filled. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and couldn't contain himself as he, too, came, screaming and cumming harder than he ever had in his young life.

Green smirked. He was the only one left to cum, and he wasn't willing to wait any longer, so he gave red no mercy as he started pounding him at full force. Doing so, he kept effectively pushing red a bit back into fire, who let out small mewls at the sensation. Soon enough, green cried out his own release. When he was done, he collapsed on top of red and fire.

When he regained his breath, he chuckled. "that wasn't too bad now was it?"

red glared at him over his shoulder. "you made me have sex with my own brother."

green pulled out of red with a low grunt. "but it felt good, right?"

"…" red kept glaring.

Green rolled his eyes. "fine then, don't say anything." He looked at fire. "what did you think of it fire? felt good, no?"

Fire blushed. "w-well…" he buried his head in the pillow in embarrassment "y-yeah, it felt good…"

"see? Even your brother here thinks it felt good, so loosen up a bit!" green said chuckling.

Red rolled his eyes. "whatever." He pulled out of fire, who let out a small whimper. "I hope I didn't hurt you too much fire."

Fire hugged red. "you didn't hurt me… you were great…" fire blushed at his own words.

green lay down next to fire, as did red, exhaustion finally catching up to them. It had turned evening without them noticing. Fire yawned and cuddled into red. he felt green hugging him from behind and red him from the front. They all fell asleep not too soon after.

…

**Well? What do you think? Tell me.**


End file.
